plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2015
07:55 WinterMagnet PING 07:58 Hi 07:58 Wikia-Critic ping 07:59 Wikia-Critic 07:59 Wikia-Critic Wikia-Critic 07:59 Wikia-Critic 08:00 lololololol 08:00 what the heck 08:00 "this wiki is now split halves" 08:00 meow 08:00 nice 08:00 lol 08:00 omg does that mean that im the owner of the second half 08:00 Puffy is a prick 08:00 Just leave him alone 08:01 kk 08:01 WMag half 08:01 Puffy half 08:01 No, I own both halves 08:01 oh 08:01 Listen up W-C 08:01 I want you to do me a promise 08:01 Yes? 08:01 Ignore Puffy as long as he does not want anything from you. 08:01 Until the war ends 08:01 Only on PvZRP? 08:02 Yeas. 08:02 K 08:02 If he talks to you or wants anything 08:02 reply back 08:03 kk 08:03 should I still act like I'm aware that he's present? 08:04 Yea 08:04 k 08:05 *holds out hand for a handshake to seal the deal* 08:05 I'M NOT BILL CIPHER 2.0 08:05 instead I just say "Oakay." 08:05 OK 08:05 Oakay. 08:06 soooo.. 08:07 Wat 08:07 Eh. 08:08 Shalls I pingbomb 08:08 Wikia-Critic 08:08 08:08 WinterMagnet 08:09 Eh. 08:10 "I hate FNaF, but I can't resist Toy Bonnie. Also, it's cool that you draw too xD " 08:10 omg 08:10 TZ 08:10 puffy can't resist t.bonnie 08:10 just like me 08:10 Hi 08:10 PUFFY MUST SECRETLY BE MY ALT. 08:10 I can't wait till that rumorspreading Puffy goes on chat 08:10 nahh 08:11 i can w8 08:11 ENABLED PINGS 08:13 WMAG 08:14 What's your favourite FNaF character? 08:14 idk 08:15 Wikia-Critic ping 08:15 yeah? 08:16 I don't likes FNAF. 08:17 Same 08:18 But I guess I like... Idk again 08:23 wa 08:23 REKT 08:24 I GUT SKRUB 08:26 ... 08:26 T.BONNIE FOR LIEF 08:26 DON'T DENY DA T.BONNIE 08:26 Wat 08:27 llolol 08:27 Why does Wikia 08:27 Not have triangle 08:27 Around le eye 08:27 *corrupt mode activates* 08:27 lol 08:27 i was puffy all along 08:27 (jester) : CON-CON-CONSPIRACY THEORY! 08:27 08:27 skrubs 08:27 ? 08:27 lol 08:27 puffy pings me 08:27 i wonder why i even pretended to be this weird guy 08:28 Wait 08:28 Is Poff a lad or a lass 08:28 *corrupt mode deactivates* 08:28 Did I just say that I was Puffy? 08:28 Sorry, 10 hours of mudkip makes you say that. 08:28 I hate how Puffy lies about his gender 08:28 For a min he's male, for another he's female 08:28 yeah ik 08:29 lol 08:29 Randomz says he's a female 08:29 But conspiracy 08:29 who even plays ROBLOX 08:29 me 08:29 Not me! 08:29 nobody else on this wiki 08:29 I play MC 08:29 lol 08:29 MC sucks if you're not on multiplayer 08:29 Ye, IK 08:29 At least I get to mods tho 08:29 otherwise it's pretty legit minus the raging fanbase 08:29 yeah 08:29 I play MC too 08:30 mods are also things that makes it good 08:30 I play factions 08:30 yeah 08:30 uhhh 08:30 what did i want to say 08:30 oh r(l)ight] 08:30 I play Annihilation, Factions, Skywars, Survival Games, KitPVP, Hide and Seek and Creative. 08:31 guess my gender game 08:31 Fock 08:31 Not dat shiz 08:31 TROLOLOLOLOL 08:31 lol 08:31 I get wrong with that at tymes. 08:31 #ThoughtRandomzWasAMaleFor1Year 08:31 *insert troll face* #SoDidI 08:31 but now 08:31 you must guess MEEEEEEEE 08:31 MAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 08:31 LLLE. 08:32 nahhh 08:32 EYE LIE 08:32 What server? 08:32 I's on Vortex. 08:32 ALSO 08:32 I'M NOT MAIL FOR GODS SAKE 08:32 I have a $65 rank and $25 kit 08:33 real money 08:33 KK 08:33 You guys want to join? 08:33 I have two lessmlg kits 08:33 suir 08:33 i'll goin 08:33 I don't even pay real money in MC. 08:33 @TZ cracked? 08:33 Nope 08:33 I just don't pay 08:33 In-server, right? 08:34 With real money, ye 08:34 I don't do any purchase with it 08:34 Oh k 08:34 play.vortexpvp.com 08:34 KK 08:34 wmag 08:34 Still, I managed to get to one of the stronger factions because the fac I was in before merged with it. 08:34 You can play Skywars, Factions, etc. 08:34 Hub 08:34 ? 08:34 guess my gender *troll face* 08:34 @W-C male? 08:34 nahhh 08:34 try again 08:34 female 08:34 illuminati 08:34 nope 08:34 try again 08:34 halluciation 08:35 mlg 08:35 OMG U GOT IT 08:35 ? 08:35 WAIT 08:35 WIKIA IS MLG? 08:35 ill loom in a tea? 08:35 I'm female. 08:35 BETTAH NERF GRENINJA 08:35 I'M PIZZA SLICE! 08:35 OMGOMGOMG 08:35 FIRST PIZZA SLICE WITH CONSCIOUSNESS 08:35 pizza steve 08:36 I got a new Pc 08:36 KK 08:36 I am downloading MC 1.7.10 08:36 Wait, what 08:36 LOL 08:36 ? 08:36 That server isn't on 1.8? 08:36 WMag 08:36 I'm on 1.8.7/ 08:36 PM 08:36 It's .7.10 08:36 k 08:36 Oh. 08:37 "LOL 08:37 "You're such a great TROLL 08:37 dat rhymed 08:37 and i made it up on my own 08:37 respect me now 08:37 downloading wood1.ogg 08:37 lol 08:38 Imma just try to note down random quotes of MC Youtubers I watch. 08:38 Also, GTG. 08:38 WMag 08:38 "? 08:38 downloading.. 08:39 read the PM i sent you 08:39 kk 08:39 you sent no crepe 08:39 omg mC loaded 08:39 wut wut 08:39 k 08:39 I want a texture pack. 08:39 do i need to tell you here 08:40 don't log this 08:40 k 08:40 nooonoo 08:40 dont 08:40 pm me again 08:40 k 08:40 try now 08:44 k 08:48 Hi 08:48 Wikia-Critic ping 09:00 kk 09:00 message 09:00 WMag PING 09:00 WinterMagnet PING 09:08 A 09:08 ALOHA 09:08 Wikia-Critic ping 09:10 kk 09:10 kk 09:10 hi hi 09:10 hi di 09:12 hi 09:13 Wikia-Critic ping 09:13 WIKIA CRITIC GETTING PINGED: 09:13 THE SEQUEL! 09:13 DRUM DRUM 09:13 DOOOOVOOO! 09:13 Hi 09:13 Ima upload an intro 09:13 For my userpage 09:13 its a pic that says 09:13 "LEARN2FLY" 09:13 made in paint.net 09:13 in the damn noisy kids font 09:15 Kdone 09:15 hai splatooner 09:15 Hi 09:15 I hate Puffy 09:16 back 09:17 wb 09:17 I just woke up 09:18 Oh 09:18 ... 09:18 I'm still 09:18 neutral to everyone 09:19 5 days until mah ANNIVERSARY :D 09:19 oh FINALLY 09:19 anniversary where 09:20 K i'm bored 09:20 RP? 09:20 i dee k 09:20 http://community.usvsth3m.com/2048/no-number-edition-22/ my own color048 09:21 Chillpeashooter's 1 Year Party! 09:21 ? 09:21 i feel like in a furnace here irl 09:21 in where i am 09:21 32 degrees celcius 09:22 k I want to rp 09:22 i dk 2015 07 05